The present invention relates to the glare-free lighting of objects having three-dimensional surfaces, such as plants, sculptures and other defined objects. It particularly relates to the illumination of objects intended to be centripetally viewed in the setting of a rock garden.
Conventional methods used to light three-dimensional objects involve the use of spotlights, ceiling lights, track lights and the like, normally beamed at and around the object to be illuminated from a distance, normally of several meters. Such lighting methods and devices have a number of disadvantages.
A primary disadvantage stems from the distance at which conventional lights are mounted from the object to be illuminated. This causes not only loss of lumens, but a scattering of light beyond the confines of the object. It is obvious that, the greater the distance, the more difficult it is to economically direct light with precision at three-dimensional objects, especially objects having irregular configurations. An illustration would be a tall or spindly plant or an irregularly shaped object, in the lighting of which much of the light passes by and through such an object.
Another drawback of such lighting methods lies in the glare produced by ceiling lights and spotlights, which results in discomfort to the eyes of observers.
Lighting devices, such as spotlights, are used indoors and, with appropriate safeguards, outdoors, in the illumination of specific three-dimensional objects. The light from such light sources, illuminating for instance the foliage of plants, normally emanates from one source or from several discrete light sources placed at a distance from the object. The disadvantages of these devices are several. First, the light originating at a single source or even at several sources, positioned at a distance and directed at a plant, illuminates only that facet of the foliage which faces such light sources, i.e. one side of the plant. Also, such light usually shines across and through the plant, which is inefficient; more importantly, the naked light shines directly into the eyes of persons facing the light source. If the illuminated plant is thick or dense enough to prevent light from shining through it in such annoying fashion, it follows that the side of the plant facing away from the light source receives no illumination at all. If, in order to overcome these drawbacks, several light sources are disposed around the object to be illuminated, the equipment cost and operating expenses are correspondingly multiplied. Furthermore, the lighting effect of such devices is not uniform and juxtapositioned persons will be exposed to glare.
The type of outdoor lighting device commonly used, which has reflectors directing light downwardly in a glare-free manner towards the ground is capable of illuminating only flowers or short plants; whereas the present invention does not depend on the height, shape or level of the object to be illuminated. In fact, the devices and systems described herein are particularly effective in lighting trees and plants in a setting resembling a rock garden. The invention makes it possible to display plants and sculptures of different shapes and sizes in a variety of individual or grouped rocks.
It therefore is a principal object of the invention to illuminate three-dimensional objects, such as plants and sculptures indoors and outdoors in a setting resembling rocks and the like in such a manner that the source of light is not directly visible and glare is avoided.
It is another principal object to illuminate plants in a penetrating manner, while enveloping the outer reaches of such plants.
It is another object to minimize the loss and consumption of lumens by placing the light source in close proximity to the object to be illuminated so as to shorten to the absolute practical minimum the path the light has to travel in illuminating the object.
It is still another object of the invention to avoid the scattering of light inherent in other lighting methods.
It is yet another object to provide illuminating systems and devices which are economical and simple to manufacture, install and maintain, and which are highly efficient in operation.
It is still another object to indirectly light three-dimensional objects in a rock garden setting in a novel, decorative and pleasing manner.
The term "source of light" as used herein is intended to include where appropriate a combination of more than one lamp positioned at a lighting hub or arranged in such manner as to function as a central light source. The term "light cone" is intended to include light beams or other upwardly diverging or spreading light rays, whether of circular, oval, rectangular or other configuration. The term "rock" is intended to include boulders, ledges, and other shapes of stones and minerals. The term "ground" is intended to include outdoor and indoor floors and support areas at any level. The term "soil" is intended to refer to dirt, gravel, sand and other growing or support media for plants. The term "mound" is intended to include flowerbeds, inclines, slopes and elevated or contoured areas. The term "lower part" of an object to be illuminated is intended to include flower pots, planters and support structures for natural and artificial plants; also a base, platform or support for sculptures and other display items. The term "rigid sheet" is intended to include self-supporting skins, shells and structures of limited thickness capable of forming hollow articles of manufacture as opposed to solid objects. The term "void space" includes cavities and empty spaces. The term "flexible" is intended to indicate the ability to change angles in response to force, whether by bending, turning or swivelling. The term "reflective" is defined as at least partially light-reflective. The term "plant" is intended to include flowers, trees and branches, whether natural, preserved, artificial or dried.
The various objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings. While the description and drawings are for illustrative purposes primarily directed to plants, it should be obvious that the devices and systems claimed are equally suitable for and applicable in the illumination of other objects, such as sculptures, antiques, statues, art objects, mineral exhibits, theatrical devices, stage props, museum and show pieces of any nature in a setting resembling a rock or rock garden.
The systems according to the present invention permit lighting large or bulky, three-dimensional objects, such as bushes, in a penetrating manner, while permitting centripetal viewing, including particularly the glare-free viewing by a plurality of juxtapositioned observers, for instance persons grouped around the illuminated object. The light source is disposed proximate to said object and the light passes only through a transparent support element to reach the object. As a result, the light path in many instances is reduced to substantially less than 50 centimeters. In most cases, the light will travel no more than 20-30 centimeters to reach the lower end of the object. This spatial arrangement minimizes electric power requirements by reducing the distance between the light source and the objects to be illuminated to the practical minimum.
The devices described are suitable for indoor and outdoor lighting of natural and artificial plants, sculptures and other display items. In the case of natural plants, and outdoor applications, means for the protection of the light source against water are provided. Flexible and adjustable suspension means ensure the upright position of the objects, irrespective of the shape of the simulated rock containing the device. Accordingly, the invention permits placing a rock or rock group on ground having a level, irregular or sloping surface; in addition, the simulated rock garden itself may be of a sloping nature. In all instances, the axis of the object to be illuminated will be vertical. The eyes of observers are shielded from a direct view of the light source, which is recessed in a void space inside and below the upper surface of the rocks. A plurality of such illuminated objects will, by its light reflections, serve as ambient illumination for an entire rock garden.
Because the light envelops an entire plant from below, it does not produce bright or dark surfaces of the kind typical of spotlights, but illuminates the objects in a uniform manner. Also, as a result, the light reflected from a pluality of such plants or trees in the setting described is free of irritating glare and illuminates an entire rock garden consisting of multiple plant-containing rocks in a unique and beautiful "fairyland" fashion.